Come on baby, light my fire
by Dequoiaurionsnouslair
Summary: Harleen Quinzel, une jeune psychiatre en devenir, devra choisir entre ce qu'elle apprit à la Institute of Psychiatry ou ce que lui dicte son coeur, face à un patient qui ne manque pas de répondant et de stratégie... Qui rentrera dans la tête de l'autre ?


Bonsoir (ou bonjour, ce n'est pas exclue..). Je me lance, sayez, après avoir regardé dans le blanc du papier mes écrits dans mon carnet... J'espère que cette première production vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui vont lire et aimez ce premier chapitre ainsi qu'à ceux qui laisseront une review et qui me feront progresser par leurs remarques !

PS : J'ai conscience que ce début est court, mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas trop en dire et trop vite, surtout. La brièveté de mes chapitres donneront donc sûrement à une publication plus importante ?

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - 234.**

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, elle fut accueillie par le bruit des rideaux qui flottaient dans le vide. Son nouveau bureau était la proie d'une fraîcheur agréable qui lui arracha un frisson. Elle s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre -le bruit des patrouilles de police et des sans-abri saouls étaient mélodies courrantes tard le soir à Arkham...- et s'installa sur le gros fauteuil en cuir qui trônait au centre de son bureau. Elle soupira, longuement et plissa ses lèvres pour vérifier que son rouge n'était pas parti.

Elle détestait tout ça. L'odeur des fournitures neuves, le cuir d'un fauteuil qu'il reste à faire, les crayons qu'il faut usés, les tailleurs qu'il restait à acheter... Tout cela était d'un ennui profond.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'asile d'Arkham avait retenu sa candidature et qu'elle commençait le lundi qui suivait, elle ne s'était pas ronger les ongles comme n'importe quelle personne à l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'autre fait, mais au contraire, elle avait appellé tout ses proches, l'avait crié sur tous les toîts et avait même trinqué à la santé de cette nouvelle carrière. Quoi de mieux pour imposer le respect que d'être psychiatre à l'asile d'Arkham ? Surtout quand on était une femme. Surtout quand on avait le besoin de reconnaissance d'Harleen Quinzel.

Mais voilà, quand le docteur chauve de la pédiatrie lui avait fait la visite des lieux et qu'elle découvrit les couloirs verdâtres et sombres, les cellules trop petites pour des patients trop nombreux, l'odeur abominable des douches, la fraternité inexistante qui régnait entre les membres du personnel et le regard de certains détenus... elle comprit pourquoi à Arkham les malades restaient malades.

Pourtant les pathologies diverses et variées qui habitaient les murs des asiles ne l'effrayaient pas. Jadis, elle avait été titulaire dans un asile d'un autre état et elle avait très bien supporter les "cocottes" et autres "poupée" de certains patients trop enjoués et les poignets sanglants de ceux qui ne l'étaient visiblement plus assez. Elle gérait la pression. Elle avait conscience de la qualité de son travail. Seulement voilà, à Arkham régnait une ambiance comme nulle part ailleurs. Harleen rebatisa donc rapidement l'endroit : Les Limbes.

Elle se leva. Il fallait commencer à ouvrir les cartons. Quelle triste manière de commencer sa fonction à Arkham... Des livres traîtant de la psychologie cognitive. Sur l'étagère, à gauche. Cela fait toujours très professionel dans le bureau d'un nouveau médecin débarquant à l'hôpital. Surtout quand celui-ci porte des talons taille 38 et que ses jupes s'arrêtent juste en dessous du genou. Tandis qu'elle organisait livres et statuettes sur l'étagère de gauche, le médecin chauve de la pédiatrie se permit d'entrer sans frapper.

-Harleen ? Je peux vous appeler Harleen...? Le patient 232 vous attends.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa jolie montre : 19h. Ce serait son premier et dernier patient aujourd'hui, ayant volé au reste de sa journée un temps semi-précieux à s'installer et à visiter l'hôpital. Puis elle se dirigea vers son planning.

233. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle se souvint que c'était le détenu précédent qui l'attendait. Elle soupira intérieurement.

232. Ce n'était pas le patient qu'elle redoutait le plus ici.


End file.
